1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus that ejects a liquid from an ejection head.
2. Related Art
In a so-called ink jet printer, it is possible to print a high quality image by ejecting a correct amount of ink to correct positions from fine ejection nozzles. In addition, by using the technology, when ejecting various liquids instead of the ink toward a substrate, electrodes, sensors, bio-chips, or the like can also be manufactured.
The liquid ejected from the ejection nozzles is supplied from a liquid container (for example, an ink cartridge) which stores the liquid. In addition, as a liquid which is stored in the liquid container, the liquid including pigment or the like, for example, a component (a component having a sedimentation property) having greater specific weight than that of solvent, is used. Moreover, in the liquid (the liquid having the sedimentation property), a solute in the liquid is sedimented in the gravity direction over time. When the liquid is supplied to the ejection nozzle in the above state, unevenness in the concentration of the liquid ejected occurs, or the concentration of the liquid is increased. Therefore, adverse effects such as a blockage of a pathway due to the thickened liquid occur. Thus, a technology is suggested in which an agitator is installed in the inner portion of the liquid container and the above-described adverse effect, which is occurs due to the sedimentation, is suppressed by driving the agitator and agitating the liquid in the liquid container (JP-A-2005-66520).
However, in the above-described technology of the related art, since a driving mechanism for driving the agitator needs to be additionally provided, there is a problem in that the liquid ejecting apparatus may be complicated.